This invention relates to magnetic signal transducing heads and to methods of manufacturing such heads.
It is common practice to provide an assemblage which includes a number of magnetic heads in close proximity for reading and/or recording on parallel tracks. For example, a current standard for magnetic tape systems for computers requires a 9 track head. One form of such a multi-track head is shown in British Pat. No. 1184150. This particular form of construction provides separate read and write heads.
A common problem with heads which are closely spaced is that of unwanted signal transfer form one head to another, which is usually referred to as "crosstalk." It is usual to provide shields between the heads to reduce the crosstalk signals. These shields may consist of magnetic material, electrically conductive material, or a combination of the two kinds of material. Whilst the level of crosstalk is reduced by such shields, it is often found in practice that the reduction is non-uniform. Thus, there may be a variation of 5 to 1, or more, between the level of crosstalk on different head assemblies, or in the case of multi-track head assemblies even between different pairs of heads in the same assembly.